Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording and an ink cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
A technique, in which the colorant concentration is raised, is known as a technique for improving the optical density (OD value) of recorded matter based on the use of a water-based ink (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-231711).
However, if the colorant concentration is raised, problems arise such that the cost is increased and the stability of the water-based ink is degraded.